Fairy Tail's Newest Member
by fairytailphan
Summary: Hi, I'm Olivia and this story is about a new member of Fairy Tail, who I dreamt up the other day, called Oribu. I'm planning to make this story in chapters I guess. Also, some of the years and dates may not add up, like the 7-year gap on Tenrou Island. Oribu is a Water dragon slayer (yes, yet another dragon slayer in Fairy Tail but oh well)
1. Explanation

_Name: Oribu Kristal_

 _Age: 16_

 _Magic: Water Dragon Slayer_

 _Dragon: Kristal, water dragon_

 _Description: Long gold hair, bright green eyes, wears dark blue hoodie with hood up when running away, not wanting to be seen, then changes to clothing above._

 _Personality:_

 _Funny, sweet, cares about friends, likable and quite shy around new people._

 _The next Chapter (Chapter 2) is the beginning! Hope you enjoy what I've written!_


	2. Chapter 1-Who is Oribu?

_Name: Oribu Kristal_

 _Age: 16_

 _Magic: Water Dragon Slayer_

 _Dragon: Kristal, water dragon_

 _Description: Long gold hair, bright green eyes, wears dark blue hoodie with hood up when running away, not wanting to be seen, then changes to clothing above._

 _Personality:_

 _Funny, sweet, cares about friends, likable and quite shy around new people._

 _The next Chapter (Chapter 2) is the beginning! Hope you enjoy what I've written!_


	3. Chapter 2-The Beginning

CHAPTER 1

(Oribu is about 4: I'm going to write some of this in 3rd person, some in 1st- different POVs)

-older Oribu narrates here-

" _I was only young when it happened. One minute we were eating breakfast, and the next there was a crash and they were gone forever... I never saw them again..._

 _-_ 3rd person/Normal POV- **A dragon?**

Oribu ran through the burning streets, her dress was ripped after tripping over part of a burnt roof, and her legs were covered in burns and bruises.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She cries out as she falls over a pile of bricks. She starts to cry and gets up.

"Where are you?" Still crying, she runs into a house, then another and another, looking for her parents. An old man trapped under rubble takes her by surprise.

"They're... Gone..." He manages.

"You're wrong! Mommy and Daddy are here! I was with them but then... Then the house fell and.." She starts crying again. Oribu leaps out of the way as a beam from the roof of a house fell on the old man.

"No! Enough people have died today. Those who did this... I will become a strong wizard like daddy and join a guild! Then I will have my revenge..." She runs into the forest, crying.

-a few minutes later- Oribu's POV

"Argh!" I'm falling, wait no... I'm sinking into water.

"Help help! Somebody!"

-Normal POV-

All anybody could hear was the sound of bubbles popping on the surface of the water as Oribu tried to desperately cry out.

Suddenly, a tremendous roar rang out across the forest, while Oribu has become still and hits the lake floor. Long sharp talons break the surface of the water, reaching down to Oribu, and grabbing her lightly, but catching her face just under her right eye, leaving a scar later on. She is pulled up and up, through the lake water until she reaches the air. She gasps, and then panics as she realises she is being carried by something, large, no, huge.

"Put me down! What are you? Help!" She cries.

"I just saved you, a little gratitude wouldn't hurt!" A loud female's voice says sternly.

"You...you...YOU'RE A DRAGON?!" Oribu yells in fright and curiosity.

"Yes, why is that surprising?" The dragon asks, confused.

" Because mummy told me dragons no longer exist, or they never existed, and I didn't think they could talk or...or-"

"Shush child! We are nearly there."

"N..nearly where blue dragon?" Oribu questions.

"My home, and please, call me Kristal. I am a water dragon, and I sense tremendous magic power emanating from you. You could become a very powerful wizard."

"I could?" She says.

"Yes." Kristal replys as she lands, placing Oribu on her feet.

"Could you teach me? Please?"

"That wasn't exactly my plan-"

"I'd do anything! Really!"

"Anything?" Oribu nods. "Hmmmm... Fine."

"Yay! I'm gonna become a good wizard just like daddy!"

"Yes, yes you are, child." Kristal laughs.

4 years later-Normal POV still

"Oribu! Wake up! You've gotta master that Whirlpool spell child!" Kristal yells.

"Just a few more minutes Kristal..." Oribu murmurs.

"Get up... NOW!" Kristal roars and douses Oribu in freezing cold water.

"Hey! I _was_ gonna get up you know... And I'm not a little kid anymore, so stop calling me child!"

"We have work to do, child! _"_

"Hmph..." Oribu sighs. She walks out the cave and gets into her spell-casting stance.

"Right. Now, use what you learnt yesterday, and fire it at me with as much power as possible!"

"Gotcha! WATER DRAGON WHIRLPOOL!" A huge torrent of spinning water shoots from Oribu's hands and hits Kristal in the face. Kristal gets pushed back a few metres.

"Pretty good, pretty good."

"Hey! What do you mean pretty good huh? I tried so hard to get that to work Kristal!" She turns her back on the dragon.

"Don't sulk Oribu..." Oribu hears a splash and assumes the dragon went into the large lake surround the island with the cave on.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do then? Kristal? Hey!" She turns to see Kristal sinking into the water without a sound, a giant arrow in her chest, the dragon's blood dying the water a deep red. Oribu watches wide-eyed, not able to speak, or even move... She hears a shout.

"The boss is gonna love this one!" A man shouts.

"Yeah, but I bet the one that thing was training isn't nearly as powerful as the last one." Another man yells back.

"I dunno, but let's get her guys!" The 1st one yells again.

Oribu stays where she is, tears spilling down her face, still not able to process what just happens, until a pair of muscly arms grabs her from behind. She snaps out of it and struggles to get free.

"Hey! Boss! This one's a girl!"

"Cool! Take her to the forest"

"Right."

"WATER DRAGON AQUA SPH-" She is cut off as one of the men blindfolds and gags here.

"Not using any magic now are we missy eh?"

"Mmm,mmmmmmhmmmm.. MMMMMMMMHHH!" She tries to yell. She is carried away from her home, and her dying dragon...

 _Hope you enjoyed! Next Chapter has been posted!_


End file.
